Captureing a Fire Mage
by xBluieLovex
Summary: My Mission A fire mage is running wild in the outskirts of magnolia - we need a mage who can cool them down! This is some of the story I'm doing for a DevaintArt Group Competition I'm in.


Captureing a Fire Mage

X

My Mission :

A fire mage is running wild in the outskirts of magnolia - we need a mage who can cool them down!

I staired down at my mission paper. "A fire mage aye?" I said aloud to my self._ I can definitly do this sense I'm a water mage._ Nodding, I took the paper to my guild master. "I would like to take this mission." I told her, handing her the mission paper. She looked it over and nodded. "Alright, be careful." she said. "Don't worry, I will." I smilled. Leaving her office, I want outside the guild. _Now I have to find out where exactly he/she is outside Magnolia. _I thought. I Sighed "This might take awhile." Magnolia is pretty big, so there is alot of distance to cover _around_ this town. _Maybe I can take someone with me?_ I asked myself. I snapped my fingers, *Lightbulb* , "I can take Tyra with me!" I exclaimed outloud. That of course, made people look at me like I was weird. Looking around I sweat dropped, and ran toward her house. Tyra is a Crystal Magic user, Crystal magic is when the user can take any type of rock and change it into diamond/crystal and make them into daggers, swords, and stuff like that. Once I saw her house coming up I stopped sprinting, and slowed to a walk. When I came to her door, I knocked. No answer. So I got an Idea. With an evil smirck. I began to bang on her door yelling "TYRA! HELP ME! THERE'S A MONSTER CHASING ME!" I herd a scream from inside the house, and a loud bang. I began to laugh, and leanded against the door, But suddenly it opened and I fell down with a _thump._ I was still laughing when I fell. I looked up to Tyra with teary eyes. "What the heck Bluie!" She yelled kicking me, with diamond boots. "Ow!" I cried out, when her boot contacted with my side. "That hurt." I fake cried. "Tsk, What do you want?" She asked me. I stood up. "I would like you to help me with my mission." I told her, straightening my cloths. Tyra stood there, thinking for a second, then answered. "Sure, What's the mission?" She asked walking into the room. I followed her. " I need to stop some Fire Mage, in the outskirts of Magnolia. Sense Magnolis is pretty big, would be helpful if I had help scouting outside it." I explained to her, sitting on her couch. "Alright, sounds easy enough. Let me go get ready." I nodded. She left into her room. Sighing, I looked around her house. I saw some papers on her desk, I picked them up. They were some drawings. _Wow, she's really good._I thought. I set the papers down, when I saw her enter the room again. "Kay, Lets go." Tyra said heading to the door. "Alright! Follow me!" I said running out the door. We ran to the enterence of Magnolia. "ok, I'll go West, you go East." I told her. She nodded walked off to the East. I ran off to the West. I was looking in every direction, checking everything, Till I came across a small hut. _Thats very suspisous._ I walked toward the hut. "It looks like no one is here." I said. So I walked into the hut. Inside was a small bed made of leaves and a blanket. A small pot, sitting ontop of fire. When I saw the fire, I looked around for any matched that could've lit it. I found none, _This must be the Fire Mage's house_. I thought, _I should go look for Tyra._ I walked back outside and walked about 50 feet from the house, and shot a stream of water into the air. _Hopefully she saw that. _I then sat down behind some bushes, waiting for either Tyra or the Mage. Night began to fall, and I heard some foot steps coming. I stood in a fighting stance. "Bluie!" I herd a whisper. _Oh it's only Tyra._ With a sigh of relief I walked outside the bush. "Tyra, Over here!" I whispered, motioning my hand to come toward me. She turned to look at me and came. Once behind the bush, i explained how we are to wait for the fire mage to return to his house. We wait about a good hour till we herd some footsteps coming. I stood up, to look out of the bush, and there he was, "It's the fire mage." I whispered to Tyra. She stood up also, taking a look she nodded. "How are we gonna go after him?" she asked. "When he's asleep we can get him, You could like trap him or something with your magic, and I can keep him under control with my water." I whispered in reply. Tyra nodded, and sat back down, I did as well. We waited about another hour till, we got up to see if he was awake. We both walked into his house, to see him asleep on his bed. I looked at Tyra, nodding to her. She understood, she began to cast her spell, when the fire mage stood up and attacked her with fire. "Think I didn't notice you here?" the fire mage asked. _Damn. he know this whole time. _I cursed to myself. "Haha, didn't know you where that smart. So why are you terroizeing Magnolia?" I demanded. He just laughed "Cuz I'm evil!" I herd Tyra grunt "You don't look evil to me." she retorted. He ran outside, me and Tyra followed. "Fire Ball!" I herd him yell. "Water Sheild!" I yelled, then a wall of water blocked the fire ball. "Shit, a water mage!" I herd him curse. "Whats your name?" I herd Trya ask. "Tsuriko." He replied. I laughed a little _Tree Child_. "Hey, don't laugh!" Tsuriko yelled. "Whatever. Water Cane!" I yelled. Then a big jet of water shot at him. I herd him scream in pain. "Diamond dagger!" Tyra said, dashing to Tsuriko , who was on the ground, with a daggers in her hand. "Fire Form: Tiger!" he said, then a flame tiger was shot at Tyra. "AH!" Trya screamed, when the tiger hit her. "Trya!" I yelled, I ran to her. "I'm fine! Just get him!" She said. I nodded "Water Punch!" I yelled, water formed around my hand, I ran to Tsuriko, and punched him in the face. He flew back about 10 feet. I ran after him. _How the hell is he still standing!_ I thought when I saw him getting up. "Fire Form: Lions!" he said, then two fire lions ran towards me. "Water Force." I said with my left hand facing the lions, a water ball blasted to them, making them disappear, but the water kept going towards Tsuriko. "Fire shield!" a fire wall appeard infront of him, but it went straight through it and hit him. "I think you got him!" Tyra said, walking up to me. Once the smoke disappeared, Tsuriko was laying on the ground uncounscious. "Water lock." I said, a water bubble formed around him, locking him inside, so he doesn't try to escape once he wakes up. "Good job Bluie." Tyra smiled. "You too!" I said. "Now lets bring him to the mayer." Trya nodded, "Well its night time. shouldn't we wait till morning?" I gasped. "Oh, haha I forgot it was night." I scratched the back of my head. Tyra shook her head "C'mon lets go to your house for the night." "Ok, when we get here, trap him in your rocks." I said. "Alright." she replied, then we walked back to Magnolia.  
When we got to my house, Tyra casted a spell at Tsuriko that trapped him in some cyrtal. "uuugh, I'm so tired." I complained walking to my bed, and falling onto it. "I am too." Trya yawned doing the same. We both fell asleep like this.  
I woke up to the sound of yelling. "What the heck..." I groaned, sitting up, stretching. I looked over to the source of the yelling. _Oh, Tsuriko is awake. _"Hey, shut up!" I yelled at him. "No! Let me out of here!" he yelled back. "Crystal Lock : Head" Trya said annoyed, then some crytals covered up Tsuriko's head, muffling out his yells. "Thank you, Now lets take him to the Mayor." I said. We both grabbed onto the Crystal, and walked to the Mayors. Once we got there we handed him Tsuriko, Tyra took off the crystal first. "Thank you ladies. Here's your reward." The Mayor said, Handing me a bag of Jewels. "Sweet! Thanks!" I said, walking away with Tyra. I gave her half of the jewels. "Thanks Bluie. See yeah later." She said walking away. I waved after her. _This mission was pretty fun, I should do more missions with her more often_. Smiling, I walked to the guild.


End file.
